Your Smiles Made My Tomorrow
by mizukitomo
Summary: "so there's this two people who met each other because of music..."


_Hi, minna-sama! It's probably my first story here. Forgive me if I suck. Lol. Enjoy! xD_

o.o.o.o.o

If you want to read, just SCROLL down and start

Our adventure starts then… :) enjoy !

o.o.o.o.o

Table one: Fateful Meeting.

My name is Hyuuga Kira. I live with my parents in Misaki city. My family stays in a twin house with the Hinata family. They live in the other side of the house and we live in the other half.

They have one daughter. I first met her when I was 7 years of age.

I had no friends before that.

Our story began on the afternoon I planned to stay at the rooftop as I usually do. I didn't realize that I locked myself out.

Did I mention that our maid was also living with us? Okay, maybe not. Her name is Shinobu.

I looked up to the sky and noticed a couple of dark clouds from a far distance. It's gonna be a rainy evening. I got up and decided to go back to my room. I tried the lever and it wouldn't open.

"whoa." was the first word that came out of me. I tried the lever again, shook it out of frustration, but it was really locked. "_This is not happening!_" I wanted to scream.

I sat back near the floor-to-ceiling window and waited for Mom and Dad to come home or wait for Shinobu to come to my rescue.

Two hours came by, and still nothing…I was losing hope.

That's when I heard the Hinata's daughter come out.

She had shoulder length hair and blue eyes. And, I forgot her name… ..

The rain started pouring… and I'm still outside.

Shinobu's POV

Kira saw Karen peered through the telescope then came back in a hurry to her room. He wanted to do the same and get warm. Karen went out again and held out her hand, she was feeling the drops of water. Then, she shot a look at Kira. While Kira, very surprised that he immediately turned his head and averted his gaze on his feet. He was afraid to meet eyes with her.

_"Is he insane?" _Karen whispered to no one. She went back in to her room and grabbed an umbrella.

Kira's POV

After a while, I heard someone playing on a violin. I recognized the piece because Mom played it several times for me. Ave Maria.

I got up to my feet. The music seemed pulling me. I leaped for the other side of the twin house. I was now on the territory of the Hinatas. Then, I approached the window.

"H-hello?" I knocked on the window glass. I looked inside, there was no one around but the piece kept playing. So, I sat near the window. Then, the rain stopped falling on my head. I looked up. Umbrella. Someone just shielded me from the cruel rain. At first, I was surprised. I slowly looked to my left to see… their daughter. She crouched down to be at the same level as me. And, she was staring at me.

"You like hanging around like that?" she asked. "Kira?"

I'm a bit surprised again hearing her gentle voice.

"No." I said.

"Then come with me." She held my arm and dragged me in.

"Ahhh!" I fell on my face. Ugh, face plant… I hate that.

"I'm sorry for the rough shove..." she said as she put away her umbrella and handed me this handkerchief, "Here, take it."

I was hesitant.

"Come on." She said.

I accepted the cloth and wiped my face.

"Why are you letting yourself get drenched in the rain?" she asked.

"I'm stupid enough to lock myself out." I answered. I was shaking because it was cold.

"Uwah! Your room is an attic too. We're the same!" she cheerily said.

It wasn't appropriate to make noise because I think the Hinata family is already asleep. Except, of course, for their daughter. Obviously.

"I can see that." I said while returning the wet hanky that was once dry. She just stared at the dripping cloth but after a few seconds decided, she'd take it.

"Wait," I said, drawing back my hand and slid the cloth in my pocket, "I'll wash it for you."

"Oh, okay." She said. "By the way, you're not stupid, people make mistakes."

Nice. That made me comfortable. I guess I was a little depressed for locking myself out.

"You like being alone?" she asked.

No! I don't want to be alone! I hated being alone…

"Truth was nobody wants to befriend me…" I answered. Suddenly, my stomach growled… enough for her to hear. My soul was screaming out of embarrassment.

She laughed and said. "You haven't eaten anything yet, right?" then, she dashed out of the room. After a few minutes, came back with a covered tray. I wondered why. The answer came right away when she placed it in front of me and uncovered it.

Sitting in a plate before me was steak. Side dish: chicken soup, salad in a small bowl. Ice cream for dessert, chocolate and strawberry flavor. And, milk on the side.

"Uwah," I said. I was amazed that I almost drooled. _A feast_.

"I hope you can finish it all." She said.

"No, I'm not…" my stomach growled again, "…really hungry." I slowly said. _

"Oh, come on. I know you're hungry." She said as if she knew I wanted to give in, "Remember, it's bad to not accept God's blessings." She pushed the tray a little towards me.

I shook my head. I really couldn't accept the offer. It was enough that she gave me shelter. I noticed her turn her head to look outside the room.

"The rain had stopped." She said and looked at me, "If you're embarrassed eating in front of a girl, I'll leave you for a while." She slipped away and out of the room. Once outside, she approached her telescope.

At first, I just stared at the food she brought me but after a while, I found myself already eating it.

After a long time, I was finished. I looked around her room. Big yet simple and reflects a cheerful girl like her. I looked outside and saw her stargazing.

_"What, stargazing after the rain? How I'm possible."_ I said to myself.

It was unbelievable yet there she was standing. She seemed very happy even if I could only see her back.

I tried to stand, I felt light headed. Whoa. I was like going to vomit all the food that I had taken in. gross. Then, I looked at her again to surprisingly see that she was smiling at me. I blinked, my heart almost jumped.

For a second I realized that the sick feeling was gone. I gave her another look and she wasn't really smiling at me. To think it was only my imagination, Weird.

"Oh well!" I shrugged and went outside to join her.

When she noticed that I was beside her, watching. She stared at me for a while, then smiles. I was surprised again. My heart thumped really fast as if it wanted to jump out again. I knew my face was getting red so I decided to put up a topic. I was staggering and I couldn't help it.

"H-hey!" I called. "Stargazing after…" she looked at me. "…the rain?"

Yikes, stupid question I guess.

"Well," she began as she looked up, "the sky was somehow… clear!"

"Then if the sky is clear, how can you spot a star?" I asked as I was finding a place to sit on.

She laughed, "What I meant was, the storm was already gone. And I have a telescope, silly!"

Was my question a joke? Oh well, at least I made her laugh.

"Oh, right." I said.

_I wanted to talk more to her because she was the very first person to talk to me._

"Do you do this… stargazing often?" I asked.

"Not really." She said. "Well, do you hangout by your roof often?" she asked.

_Whoa. She threw the question back at me._

"Yup," I said.

"Why is that?" She asked again.

"I'm bored!" I said, "Besides, it's fun! I get to see clouds and birds flying past by."

"Oh, is that so?" She said and went back to her stargazing, "I do a lot of things other than this."

"What things?" I asked. I am really, really interested about this girl.

She stood straight, looked at me and gave me a questioning look. She slowly answered my question, as if it were the last thing to say. "I play violin, read books, explore things out, and drawing. Why do you ask?"

"Nothing…" I said. "…Just seeing you around here oftentimes." I looked down to my feet. "So, that means you're a busy person."

I looked at her again and her questioning look turned into a smile again.

"This girl loves to smile a lot," I thought. "How nice!" I actually thought of her as a cute girl. Hehe.

"I'm not always busy. I also get bored sometimes, but I think that's okay!" she said.

"Ah."

"Kira," she called. Wait, she called me by my first name. She did? Whoa, creepy!

"Do you know my name?" she asked.

"No. and how do you know my name?" I said.

"My Mom told me about you," she said. "Shinobu-chan also talks about you. She never fails to tell me the things you do around your house."

_What! She knew Shinobu? Totally creepy!_

"My name is Hinata Karen." She said and bowed, she quickly raised her head.

_"So your first name is Karen huh… nice!" I thought._

_Hmm… now that she introduced herself. I did remember something. Like what I have mentioned before, our parents are very close friends like family. _

_We were very little when our parents first introduced us to each other. We were all at the doorway of our house. Should I say it was our porch?_

_"Hello Karen! This is Kira." My Mom said, she grabbed my wrist and made my hand wave._

_My Mom made me say hello to Karen myself. And her Mom, auntie, encouraged Karen to do the same._

_"Our kids make a great pair, don't you think?" Dad said to Karen's father._

"You didn't realize that I called you by your first name when I called you?"

"No."

Karen laughed.

"What?" I asked, her sudden laugh bothered me.

"You're funny." She continued laughing until she ran out of breath.

"Was it you playing Ave Maria?" I changed the subject.

"Yes." She wiped a few tears on her eyes. Hah, it's because she laughed so hard.

"How come it's still playing when you talked to me?" I asked.

"That's because it's a recording!" she said, "Dad recorded that when I was five."

_F-five years old?_

"It's getting very late, I think I should go." I was ready to leave when Karen held my arm. I was shocked! I looked at her. I probably gave it a meaning…

"Wait," she said. "Isn't your room locked? Your father might get disappointed for having done such a foolish thing."

_She was right. Karen knew my father well. It's amazing how she managed to say all that straight to my face. What a girl._

o.o.o.o.o

_I'm really sorry people if I suck too much but please review! Oh I beg you! TT_TT_

_Suggestions are also welcome here._

_I would really, really appreciate it. Thank you .. c:_

_But if no one reviews this chapter then that must really prove that I do suck. And I'll delete this story and never ever dare write again._


End file.
